The invention relates to a convertible vehicle comprising a retractable top, in particular, a folding top whose back bow, that can be placed at least partially onto a rearward top compartment lid in a closed position of the top, has at least one locking device arranged between it and the top compartment lid, wherein a connecting member provided on the back bow (9) can be secured on a counter member of the top compartment lid provided below a through opening and in whose area at least one flap part is provided that is movable by means of the connecting member and cooperates with a switching member.
In known retractable tops of convertible vehicles (EP 0 638 453 B1), a back bow provided on the folding top is resting in the closed position of the top on the top compartment lid. In this connection, the back bow and the top compartment lid are secured in the area of their respective locking devices by a catch hook as a connecting member that engages a cup-shaped locking member. The locking position is monitored by means of a microswitch actuated by the catch hook or a flap so that, in this way, the movement of the back bow into the open and closed positions can be controlled.
The invention concerns the problem of configuring a folding top of a convertible vehicle in the area of the back bow such that with minimal technical expenditure an improvement of the connecting stability is possible when the back bow rests on the top compartment lid.